1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-powered transportable carts, and more particularly to non-powered carts transportable manually on a ground surface and via a vehicle with the cart raised above the ground surface.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to use machinery to facilitate transporting bulky and/or heavy cargo from one place to another. Commonly, tractors are used to tow wheeled trailers via a three-point hitch mechanism to facilitate moving cargo from one place to another. The trailers are typically relatively large, making them useful for towing the cargo via the tractor, however, not useful for transporting the cargo without the aid of the tractor, or some other powered vehicle. It is also known to attach buckets or other forms of non-wheeled containers to tractors via a three-point hitch mechanism to facilitate moving cargo from one place to another. Unfortunately, the buckets and containers are also not useful for transporting the cargo without the aid of the tractor.